The Fog
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Mikey stopped talking to them. Little did any of them knew, he was lost within the fog. Then he saw a girl that changed everyone's life.


**The Fog** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer**: All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot

**AN**: Please read "Darkly Comes The Tide" by shortlived. Very sad, very well written.

* * *

**"If one fell, they all could fall. If one changed, they all had the potential of never being the same."** -shortlived,_ Darkly Comes The Tide_

Mikey was very sick. He had been for the past week and a half. It started out as a small cough but it progressed into a mild case of pneumonia. Once Donnie ordered him to bed rest, they've been acting weird.

Mikey asked Splinter one day. Splinter told him that they aren't the same without their little brother. That they are lost without their glue to hold them together.

Since then, Mikey made jokes whenever he could which did help them.

Mikey had been on bed rest for three weeks. He had been seeing fog a lot and although he didn't know what it meant, he knew that they came from cracks in his wall. Each passing day, the fog would get heavier and heavier. When Mikey inquired his brothers on the matter, they said they saw no fog at all. It worried them that their brother was acting strange and they even believed to an extent that there was fog in that room. Mikey seemed genuinely bewildered so the possibility of a prank was thrown out. As the days went on, Mikey stopped talking to them. Mikey wouldn't even respond to them.

Splinter thought his youngest son was dying but Donatello assured him that he wasn't. Mikey's pneumonia was almost gone. Still, the genius was baffled by his brother's actions. Donnie soon concluded that Mikey may have fallen into depression.

Yet they didn't know exactly what was happening. Mikey only stopped being responsive because he was terrified. He watched those foggy cracks carefully. He could not see anything but white.

In a way, Mikey did become depressed. He was sad he could not see anything but thought that he was still sick and was hallucinating. 'Donnie will fix this,' was the only thing that kept Mikey's hopes high. Mikey promised that when he got better, he was going to change. He was going to tell Raph, Leo, Donnie and Splinter that he loved them and was going to say it every day. He was going to finally grow up and fight better. He was going to cook and wash the dishes that followed. He was going to smile and laugh and cry. He was going to watch movies and help Donnie in his lab. He was going to stop annoying Raph. He was going to live as if every day was his last.

Then one day, when Mikey was asleep, he dreamt.

He was walking in the fog but he didn't know where he was. He just kept walking until he saw a girl. He couldn't see her body because she wore all white but he could see he face. She had wonderful ginger eyes and long, silky black hair. A compassionate smile was on her face and she looked only a year older than Mikey.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"My name is Cecilia."

"Why are you here? Are you the one who's been filling my room with fog?" He demanded.

"I am here because you must come with me, Michelangelo." Cecilia looked at Mikey with serious eyes. Mikey gulped and hesitated.

"You didn't answer my other question."

Cecilia looked up in thought. "I am not the one who has filled your room with fog. Instead, I am the one who lives within the fog. I am the compassionate mistress of the end. The guide that will eventually see everyone. The guide that everyone will eventually see. Do you understand now, Michelangelo?"

Mikey wanted to say no but his curiosity got the better of him.

"If I go with you, how do I know that I can trust you?"

"I intend on only doing good. I have made a promise to myself that I will only do that. For a billion years I have kept it. I was born kind and helping beings like you fuel that passion and drive. I am trust. Do you not trust that I can take you somewhere better?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere beautiful and amazing. Where you are excepted and loved by everyone without a doubt."

"You're going to take me there?"

"Yes. Follow me please." Cecilia started to walk away.

'I can trust her. She'd take me somewhere beautiful,' Mikey thought as he followed Cecilia. As they kept walking, the fog got lighter and lighter. They stopped when they reached the lightest part of the fog. Mikey turned to his guide.

"Cecilia? Who are you?" Cecilia looked at Mikey and smiled sadly.

"I am the messenger of the great gods. The bitter-sweet truth. The bringer of paradise and the bearer of sadness and fear."

Cecilia stopped and sighed. "I am death, Michelangelo."

Then the two disappeared within the fog and something terrible in the Hamato family had happened. Something that would change them forever and cause them all to fall.

Mikey had died in his sleep.


End file.
